


Little Owl

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [34]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Owls, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: An owl chases after a petal.
Series: Haiku [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 2





	Little Owl

Semiarid fountain  
why a little, kind owl skips  
after the petal


End file.
